This Phase I proposal will demonstrate the feasibility of using an interactive multi-media presentation methodology for cancer prevention information that makes it easy, pertinent and interesting. The goal is to deliver the data to users who are not actively seeking information for actual or perceived personal or business needs. The goal is also behavior change the recipients, often when these behaviors may be antithetical to the recipient's perceived needs/desires. The specific aim of the Phase I work is to develop a full-fledged prototype system, using a compact disk-read only memory (CD-ROM) containing cancer prevention information and a prototype information delivery system to operate on a PC using that CD-ROM to provide the information to the lay public in an interactive fashion. This will permit exploration of (a) system capacity (amount of material on the CD-ROM, performance parameters of the PC, access times, etc.); (b) interactive presentation methodologies; (c) techniques for provision of hard copy to the user to take with him after interaction with the system, through integration of desktop publishing technology; and (d) methodologies for information organization and retrieval. The mechanical tasks of actually creating a PDQ-P CD-ROM will be accomplished in the early part of Phase I. The major effort in the project will be the design and implementation of a user interface to PDQ-P, using SearchLITE as the basis for this activity. The prototype system will be tested internally for functionality and basic measures of performance.